pylospkfandomcom-20200214-history
Thomas Resignation
The original post can be found here. Note: There is a TL;DR located on the bottom of the page Dear ArteroPk Community, Unfortunately, I am not here to announce a promotion of anyone. On the contrary, I am here to announce my resignation from ArteroPk and anything related to the legendary game we all love. There are multiple reasons to why I am resigning. If you have ever talked to me ingame, you will know that I always reply and I am very open with everyone. This is the reason why I will extensively explain why I am leaving. First, I have been playing RSPS since 2011-2012. I was a Moderator on BattleScape and DeviousPk. In addition, I was an admin on AxionPk and (obviously) ArteroPk. In all of my years of playing RSPS’s I will, without a doubt in my mind, say that ArteroPk is the most professional one I have worked for. To come to my point, I am sort-of-kind-off-a-little-bit bored of private servers. As many of you will know, I do not play ingame anymore. The only time I log in, is to help with account recoveries. The “grind” is no longer within me. Perhaps, having every item in the game and the set skills command within my control has contributed to my decaying interest in Artero. Second, I took a half a gap year after completing my IB (International Baccalaureate). I had a great time in Costa Rica, America and Dubai. Now that my gap year is over, I am going to start university in Amsterdam. This is my third day on campus and I never thought life could be this much fun. My sister also lives in Amsterdam, so it is incredible nice to see her again (and obviously her friends^.^ hehe)! So yea, university is a priority at the moment. Third, I obviously need to go find some sort of job where I can earn some cash, money, mullah that I can then spend on some parties. So I have to choose, Arteropk or IRL money? Well, a rhetorical question, as most of you can imagine. Fourth, this one might come as a surprise for some of you. Life of an administrator, IS SO EXTREMELY STRESSFULL. Hahaha, Nah it’s okay but you have to realize that the amount of tickets the administrators have to do everyday is very time consuming. Now, this is the 2nd database leak I have had to witness on this server. I know this server will never die, simply because of the amazing and dedicated community we have, but this is really, really a shame and extremely unprofessional. Fifth, I sadly don’t have the time like other administrators (Ali for example), to actually log in and interact with the community. There are tons of people who deserve this administrator rank much more than me. (Just for examples, Sean is a great guy. Ayman, I like him. Darren, dsisback, Sverige, Matt, Jesse, Leon, Emperor, Jacari and many more). I am just hogging the rank currently and I am sorry for that. It was never my intention. Sixth, I actually ended up getting access to the Dedi and the gethub, which did really motivate me and I thank mostly Arre for trusting me with that and of course Ferry for allowing it. With this access I was able to work on the wiki a lot more efficiently. But now I am also slacking on the wiki and it’s simply not fair for the other members that work their asses off on the wiki (Jesse, Leon and all of the new editors that I sadly have not had the time to meet yet). Wiki wise, Jesse (jesse 1422) will take full control of the wiki as I feel that he shows the most leadership potential out of the wiki team. I will be meeting Gilles and Arre in Amsterdam saterday to discuss about the server and it's future. Maybe, some weird position will pop-up and I might take it and come back to ArteroPk(cannot promise anything). I hope the community will remember me for being a player who always replied to pm's and always willing to help. I hope the staff team will remember me for being ... well .. the mom of the staff team I hope I was able to teach any or even one of you about leadership and how important it is. Don't underestimate being staff, it really teaches you a lot of skills that you will be able to use in your real life. P.s If you guys want to see what kind of parties we do here in Amsterdam, I'll be happy to take a photo/video for you guys and upload it to the forums (if you are interested, let me know!) TL;DR I am resigning due to me starting university, tons of girls, motivation, being bored of rsps and hogging the rank. If you have any more questions, feel free to pm me!